foamyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nuts To You
Episode Number Description Cast (in order of appearance): Transcript {The Warning screen appears.} (This is Pillz-E's first appearance) (Pillz-E appears from behind a tree branch, followed by Foamy) Pillz-E: Hey, hey, hi Foamy over there with the things, I've have seen you here for quite some time with the trees and the leaves and the things with the bees, Hi! and just.. Foamy: Yeah.. well I've been busy, you know. I got this owner thing over here that I have to take care of. You know the human are more hassle than they are worth. Pillz-E: So, aw jeez, SO, you're here to toss the nuts like you used too? With the things and the swingings and the Shoommmzzz!!!! Foamy: Yeah, that's right, I'm coming back and I'm going to do so fucking heavy nut tossing. (Foamy holds an acorn over his head) So here we go, lets pick a target (peers into the distance) Pillz-E: How about that things over there with the things and the stroller and the baby and the yellings and the doo-waaa... (Cuts to a scene with a bimbo and a black stroller, with a baby's arm holding a skull rattle) Foamy: Weeeellll .... Mm maybe later, but I'm thinking about going for that old lady over there giving out free food to those fucking pigeons (points). (Cuts to an elderly woman sitting at a park bench giving food to a pigeon) Elderly Lady: Pidgy, pigdy, pidgy, potato Pillz-E: Yeah the pigeons and the things, I don't like them because they steal the food with the things and I don't like them because sometimes they steal my nuts. Foamy: Yeah, okay... whatever! Alright, ready! (holding an acorn) aim, who-ha fire! (hurls the acorn as it decapitates the elderly woman) Pillz-E: Whoah, look at that, her head went boom like a big thing gone exploded like and the choo choo choom! Foamy: Dude, what is wrong with you? Why do you talk like that? You're like Woody Allen on crack! Pillz-E: I don't know, my mom put me on this medication, I said attention disofficer, dissofficer, attention deficit disorder with the things and I'm not apparently paying attention... What were you saying... Hi! Foamy: Alright, next target let's see what we've got here! Pillz-E: I say, I say the baby with the big mouth and the yelling and the crying and the whining should be died! Foamy: (holding an acorm) Whoa! Okay! Should probably go for the mother first. Aaaa Welcome to eternity baby! (throws acorn) (The acorn decapitates the lower half of the Bimbo's body. There is blood everywhere.) Bimbo: This is like the worst ever! Wow! This is like totally fucking painful! The blood is like everywhere! Oh my God! Pillz-E: That wasn't such a good shot with the baby and the legs and legs going boom over there and now she's limping around like a crazy lady. Foamy: (holding acorn) ''Don't worry, the next one will get her! Ready .... aim wachoong there you go! ''('throws acorn) (cuts to scene with bimbo still lying on the ground still bleeding) '''Bimbo: Like ouchy! (The acorn removes the rest of the bimbo from existence) Bimbo: Arghhhh!!!! Pillz-E: Oh, that was a good one with the head go explode like a thing gone dead! That's tremendous with the things over there and everything's gone boom boom boom boom! Wiaaa! Foamy: Dude, you really need to chill out, or increase your prescription man because you're freaking me out! Pillz-E: Sorry with the arms flailing about out and the nervousness and the twitching and the ... Hi! Foamy: Dude, you're fucking crazy! I don't even know you anymore, man. Pillz-E: What about over there, the baby's still alive with the whining and the yelling and the whining and you just left him there living. Foamy: Don't you think it would be more traumatic if he knew his mother was killed by a squirrel? Pillz-E: '''Oohhh, right there with the things and the trauma and everything gone dead and the psychologists and the extra medication for all... '''Foamy: Yeah, extra medication for all, why don't you have some more! Pillz-E: '''I think I'll go do that cause i'm a pill popper, popitypopitypopity pop pop poo! '''Foamy: Yeah, okay ... See, this is why I left in the first place, {The Ending screen appears.} Foamy: Because you're fucking nuts! Fun Facts Explanations Trivia Remarks Goofs Glitches Inside References Real World References Fast Forward External Links *Watch " "